Overhead (electrical) power transmission line include: support structures, or towers, insulators, and a conductor that is supported by the towers. In some cases, long distances may be covered by an overhead power transmission line. An overhead power transmission line typically includes: multiple dead-end towers, multiple tangent (suspension) towers and conductors. Typically, one type of conductor is used in the construction of the entire overhead power transmission line comprising multiple tangent and dead-end towers.